


Forever Isn't Enough

by ZeLemonCake



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Child!Lucy, angsty, im bad at tags im sorry, lol, mention of other characters, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeLemonCake/pseuds/ZeLemonCake
Summary: "This wasn't suppose to happen. Lucy was suppose to be happy and well. Why isn't she? Why. I don't want this!"Natsu just wants to be with her forever.





	Forever Isn't Enough

“Lucy..?”

Nastu breath out her name as best as he could. But the sight before he could not handle, his guildmate- no his _best friend_ , was lying there.. so lifeless. He attempted to say her name again but nothing came out as he got closer and closer to her.

He couldn't protect her this time. He failed her. She died because of him. It’s all his fault.

“Luce?..”

He knows she dislikes that name. Maybe she'll get up and yell at him to not call her that. But there was no response. There was none her smile or her laughing that could fix Natsu at this point.

He fell on his knees once he was next to her body. There was so much blood. There's so _much_. He gulp the tears that are threatening to fall. That are ready to release and mourn the loss of his dear friend.

 _No_ , Lucy was more than a friend to him. He now knows it. He should of realized it long time ago. Maybe then Lucy would still be alive and well with her beautiful smile.

Maybe then he could hold her in his arms to keep her warm and protected from harm.

He couldn't stand it.

“Lucy.. Please.. I need you. You can't leave me…”

He hold her so tight against his chest. He's afraid. He's scared. For once in his life he never felt like he would give up easily, but here he is, tears streaming down so hard, holding onto his best friend that he wish that he could be with forever.

Her smell lingers with her blood, Natsu didn't like it. He wanted her calming, soothing, relaxing, and amazing scent that he would smell everyday. He push away some of her hair to clearly see her face.

She was still beautiful. She was still dazzling like star. If only, if only the world wasn't so cruel. His tears never stop nor did they die down. He cup her face, brought it closer to his face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before letting her go.

“I love you.. Lucy.”

_°☆~°☆~°☆_

“We did it. We finally beat him.” Gray wipe off the bit of blood on his mouth. Erza and Gray look at Natsu, who hasn't said anything during the whole fight. “Is everything alright Natsu?” Erza step up and asked. He didn't respond, but gave them a reassuring smile before looking away. They knew he was lying but didn't question it.

Happy flew to him, “Natsu, where's Lucy?” the dragon slayer stiffen. He didn't respond again. “Where _is_ Lucy?” Gray questioned with a bit of a glare. No response. Gray grab him by his scarf, “Natsu just answer the damn question! Where.. Is… Lucy?” He fumed but quickly lower his voice when he notice the tears streaming down.

“She's dead.”

Gray settled him down and look at Erza. He sees others coming over to them. He gulp and walk over to Erza to tell her the news. Happy flew towards Natsu and gave him a hug, he was crying as well.

“Lucy can't be dead! She's stronger than that!! No!! Lucy can't be dead! She'll come back and give me fish like she always does! Won't she?..” His voice died down a bit. Natsu didn't respond as he held Happy. It's because he didn't want to, it's because he can't find the words for what to say.

He heard the others but blocked them out. He didn't want to hear any of it. All he wants right now is Lucy and only Lucy. He needs her. He can't move on. For her to be tormented like this, the world doesn't deserve Lucy.

_°☆~°☆~°☆_

The guild is so silent. Not a single smile or laughter to be heard. Wonder why that is. Maybe because Fairy Tail’s light doesn't shine no more, leaving only a void for nothing to ever be filled with. No fights for once. It was so _dead_.

The doors open, everyone peak up, just hoping that their certain blond haired celestial mage will be walking through those doors, smiling like usual. It wasn't. “Do you need anything sir?” Mirajane asked. The man look around, “I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel.” The mention of his name made him look up from his non-eaten food.

The man walk over to him and hand him a lacrima. “This is for you.” He then just left, leaving Natsu a bit dumbfounded. He at the lacrima closely before a bright light surrounds him quickly closing his eyes.

He opened them slowly and sees a golden field. The wind was blowing, the sun was shining with a clear blue sky. He look around confused, wondering why he's here. Then he heard it. A cute giggle came from a distance with a familiar scent.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could to the scent. He wanted to see her, he wanted to see her one last time. He stops as he notice the little girl. He walk up slowly to her and saw the familiar brown-caramel eyes.

“Lucy?”

The girl jump at the mention of her name and look up to see the pink weirdo. She got up and started running. “Wait!” Natsu not far behind her quickly grab her hand. “I'm not going to hurt you.. Please..” She stops and follow him as he kneels. “Lucy..”

She's so small. Her hand is the size of a peanut compared to his. She was a kid. He felt the tears already pouring out. He didn't hesitate, he hug her, tight. He didn't want to lose her again but he knows he has to go soon. He didn't want to go. She was holding tight onto him as well.

She doesn't need him as much as he _needs_ her.

“I love you Lucy..”

“I love you too.. Natsu.”

If only the world wasn't so cruel. If only he was there to protect her, to love her, to make sure she's safe.

Maybe then, he'll still have her, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really terrible. It's not my first time writing but it's my first story in this website so please be nice to me.
> 
> I haven't watched Fairy Tail for a long time and just now recently finish the Tartaros arc of the anime and manga so I'm a little behind of everything of the plot, I've seen spoilers already though lol.
> 
> I don't how Lucy died here so don't ask me lol.
> 
> That's it, hope you enjoyed. Bye byee


End file.
